1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a field of agricultural tools pulled by motive power sources such as tractors and in particular, to the clamping arrangement for attaching such tools to a tool bar or cross bar behind such a tractor. Typically, these are bulky affairs, difficult to use in applications whereby space is limited. Additionally, it is necessary to provide for height adjustment to accommodate various soil and crop conditions. Providing for such adjustment while at the same time maintaining the strength and durability of the device usually adds to the bulk and expense of the clamp.
Description of Prior Art
The prior art includes various clamping arrangements used to support liquid fertilizer applicators and other such implements. Clamps of this type are shown in the following examples of prior art.
Johnston U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,025 illustrates a liquid applicator supported by a clamp comprising two vertical clamp members bolted to a tool bar with the agricultural implement mounted on a swing arm pivoting from the top of one of the clamp members.
Dietrich U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,079 illustrates a liquid fertilizer applicator which includes a clamp arrangement having upper and lower clamp plates fixed to a tool bar by bolts but without provision for height adjustment.
Wilt U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,593 covers a spray support frame including a clamping arrangement comprising upper and lower clamp plates fixed to a tool bar by bolts on either side of the bar with a spray mounting arm adjustable for height.
None of the foregoing examples of the prior art discloses anything like the arrangement of this invention wherein a vertical support arm is disposed within slots defined in upper and lower clamp plates adjustably held in place by means of the set screw with clearances provided to absorb horizontal loads created by deflection of the agricultural implement.